It's time
by Alunahp
Summary: ¿Nunca buscaste una canción en Youtube, y te diste cuenta que dos mil personas más lo habían hecho? ¿Nunca compartiste tu sueño con una persona y te diste cuenta que es su sueño también? ¿Nunca te miraste al espejo, y te diste cuenta que nada es en realidad tuyo? Albus sí. Y solo quería escapar de eso.


Summary: ¿Nunca buscaste una canción en Youtube, y te diste cuenta que dos mil personas más lo habían hecho? ¿Nunca compraste una remera, y te encontraste por la calle una persona con exactamente la misma? ¿Nunca compartiste tu sueño con una persona y te diste cuenta que es su sueño también? ¿Nunca te miraste al espejo, y te diste cuenta que nada es tuyo? Albus sí. Y solo quería escapar de eso.

**Esto no es mío, darlin'.**

_Don't hold back, packing my bags__  
__and giving the academy a rain check._

Albus cruzó la Sala Común de Gryffindor con los ojos brillando como focos, intentando no tropezar con ninguna ondulación de la alfombra bajo sus medias rojas. Iba a ir al Bosque Prohibido aquella noche. Iba a beber sangre de unicornio, iba a montar un centauro, iba a cazar un animal fantástico. Iba a hacer algo grande, y todos lo recordarían para siempre. "El niño que lo hizo". "El niño que vivió por siempre, domesticó un animal salvaje y descubrió una nueva especie". Ese iba a ser él.

Los títulos eran importantes. El no tenía ninguno. Bueno, era el hijo del Elegido, claro. Eso era algo importante, pero no era algo _él_. Albus ni si quiera había nacido cuando todo eso había pasado. Ahora era su momento.

— ¿Adónde vas?

El corazón de Albus casi paró cuando escuchó una voz en su espalda. Se dio vuelta de un respingo, esperando ver a un prefecto o alguien peor. Pero no: Scorpius Malfoy, su compañero de alcoba, el _frick_, estaba en pijama con los brazos en jarras mirándolo acusadoramente. Albus dio un suspiro casi inaudible. Toda su oportunidad estaba arruinada. Ya nunca podría hacer historia, ya nadie lo recordaría. ¡Había tenido que juntar mucho valor intentarlo, ¿Y ni si quiera había llegado a la puerta en su gran _aventura_?! Merlín, el sí que no era como su padre.

—Vuelve a dormir, yo ya me iba.

—Te pregunté a donde.

Albus lo miró como si fuera idiota. Era obvio que no iba a la cama, ¿Verdad?

— ¿Para qué quieres saber? Es mejor que no te metas en líos el primer día.

—Creo que ya tengo eso cubierto.

No podía decir que no tenía razón. Casi todo el colegio estaba desconcertado por que Scorpius Malfoy había quedado en Gryffindor. Albus no. El entendía perfectamente porque Scorpius lo había _hecho_, como en su momento lo hizo él. Era una lástima que para los demás no fuera tan obvio.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

— ¿Qué Gryffindor no pierda puntos por nuestra culpa el primer día?

— ¿_Nuestra_? ¿Quién dijo que tú estabas en esto?

—Bueno, si no me dices para que quieres salir, yo tendré que avisar a alguien lo que planeas, pero también me amonestaran a mí por estar fuera de la cama. Así que, por favor, dime y veré si te dejo ir.

Para ser "Scorpius Escoria" (O así lo llamaban en la casa Gryffindor ahora), parecía bastante pretencioso. Albus estaba muy irritado, pero se dio cuenta que no tenía más forma de deshacerse de Scorpius que diciendo la verdad.

—Quiero ir al Bosque Prohibido.

— ¿Qué? — Scorpius gritó, para después bajar la voz de vuelta a un susurro. — ¿Para qué?

—Yo solo… —Cuando quiso decirlo en palabras, se dio cuenta de lo estúpido que podía _parecer_. — quiero hacer algo importante, ¿Sabes? Para importar en Hogwarts, tienes que hacer cosas importantes.

—Sí, como ser el capitán del equipo de Quidditch, o tener el mejor promedio, o conseguir una gran novia. —Al terminar esa oración los dos hicieron una mueca. — ¡No salir en medio de la noche a un lugar en el que literalmente puedes morir, el primer día de tu primer año aquí! ¿Estás loco o qué?

— ¡Pero mi papá no hizo solo esas cosas! —Scorpius frunció el ceño, como si no lo entendiera. ¿Qué, el no quería ser como su padre? — ¡Él en serio es una leyenda, y no por ser una persona "normal"!

—Pero él no buscaba los problemas, ellos venían a él. Tu papá fue una leyenda porque supo sobrevivir a los problemas, pero estoy seguro que hubiera preferido tener una vida mucho más normal.

—Pareces creer que sabes mucho sobre cómo piensa el famoso Harry Potter. —Se mofó Albus, como se mofaba de todo aquel que pensaba conocer a Harry Potter, el Niño Que Vivió, El Elegido, mejor que su propio hijo.

—Yo no, pero mi papá sí.

Los dos se miraron en silencio, solamente oyendo el viento chocar en las ventanas. Sus susurros ya casi no eran audibles.

—Necesito hacerlo, Malfoy. Tengo que probar mi honor.

— ¿Probar tu honor? —Scorpius pegó una risotada ahogada, haciendo enrojecer a Albus. Iba a mandarlo a la mierda, cuando Scorpius levantó la vista y, por solo un segundo, Albus vió algo mucho más importante que proteger su orgullo, honor, o las dos cosas. — ¿A ti o a quién? Te juro por Merlín que puedes vivir aunque las personas pienses que no lo tienes, si tan solo tú piensas que sí. Créeme, te lo dice alguien que sabe de lo que habla.

Ese chiste amargo, Albus lo entendía. Toda la noche había escuchado a personas hablar de Scorpius Malfoy como si en realidad no importara demasiado, aunque todos estaban pendientes de él. Y por algún motivo, Albus sintió que se estaba mirando en un espejo: tú figura al revés. Famosos por su familia, vistos como un objeto por la sociedad, intentando ser mejores que sus padres. Los ojos de Albus se llenaron de lágrimas.

— ¿Y qué pasa si nunca hago algo impresionante, nunca, nunca, nunca en mi vida? —Dijo con la voz rota, sin poder evitar demostrar todo su miedo, toda su impotencia en esa frase.

—Pues, serás como otros billones de personas. Alguien completamente único y normal. —Contestó Scorpius con la voz rota. Carraspeó, pasándose una mano por el pelo rubio platinado. —Ahora, por favor, ¿Podemos volver a la cama?

Albus asintió con la cabeza, acercándose hasta Scorpius con una leve sonrisa. Cuando llegó a su lado, Scorpius rió.

—Y dime, ¿Cómo planeabas pasar el Retrato de La Dama Gorda?

—No lo sé, había practicado un hechizo de ensoñación.

—¿Y funciona en retratos? —Los dos se miraron con el ceño fruncido, para después sonreír otra vez.

—No lo sé. —Otra sonrisa. —Creo que no había pensado en eso. Estaba demasiado ocupado creyendo que yo iba a poder montar un centauro, o beber sangre de unicornio, o alguna estupidez así.

— ¿Sabes que beber sangre de unicornio te provoca una maldición, verdad?

—Otra vez, no.

Se acostaron en sus camas, todavía charlando y riendo desde los dos extremos de la habitación, sin importarles si despertarían a alguien, hablando como si se conocieran hace años. Al final, cuando sus parpados pesaban tanto que les era imposible seguir despierto, Scorpius abrió la boca para decir buenas noches:

— ¿Sabes? Algún día vamos a ir al Bosque Prohibido, Albus.

— ¿Tú crees? —Aún con el sueño se escuchaba el entusiasmo en la voz del pequeño.

—Oh sí. Tengo la sensación que nos van a castigar más veces de las que podemos imaginar.


End file.
